


Fireworks in the Dark

by dexstarr



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Canon Het Relationship, Community: lazysundaydrabs, F/M, Fireworks, Portkeys, Surprises
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-02
Updated: 2017-09-02
Packaged: 2018-12-22 17:41:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11972373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dexstarr/pseuds/dexstarr
Summary: Andromeda hates being kept in the dark, but he loves to tease her.





	Fireworks in the Dark

**Author's Note:**

> _Harry Potter_ is not mine and no profit is made from this work. Written for the LJ community [lazysundaydrabs](https://lazysundaydrabs.livejournal.com). Challenge 1: Fireworks.

When Ted holds the boot out to her, Andromeda has to concentrate to keep her lip from curling in disgust. The leather boot is filthy and stinks of horse manure — a scent that sends her mind back to riding with her sisters — and then Andromeda has tears in her eyes. It’s only been a month since she left her family; the memories are too fresh and painful and she can’t always block them.   
  
Ted drops the old boot immediately and pulls Andromeda into his arms. He murmurs soothing words as her tears soak his shirt; at first he was horrid at dealing with this sort of thing, but by now he is used to his new wife crying at the oddest things.   
  
She pulls herself back together within moments, the composure she learned at her mother’s knee returning as she gains control over her traitorous memories. Andromeda can’t erase all of her life as a Black, and truthfully, control of her emotions is one thing she’d never want to lose. That control is what keeps her spine stiff and her voice calm when she encounters purebloods that turn their nose up at her. Or those that think she married Ted on a lark, a princess playing in the mud with a frog.  
  
As soon as Andromeda pulls away, Ted picks the boot up again — he’s learned it’s best to ignore these moments — and clears his throat. “It’s a Portkey, set to leave in,” he glances at his watch, “a minute.” Ignoring his wife’s questioning look, Ted holds the boot out again, and Andromeda reluctantly touches it with her pinkie.   
  
With a sickening jerk that pulls at their navels, the Portkey activates, sending the two whirling into whiteness and then spitting them out into darkness. “Where are we?” Andromeda asks, staring down at Ted. Naturally she’d landed gracefully on her feet while he’d fallen flat on his face.   
  
Scrambling to his feet with a sigh, Ted holds out his arm for his wife. As the two stroll over the grassy field he explains, “I remembered how much you liked the sparklers my parents sent me for the end of term feast. So I—” Ted bites off a curse when he stumbles — Andromeda hates when he swears — and instead pulls out his wand and casts a muted  _Lumos_. “So I thought I’d take you to a place where there would be a lot of fireworks.”   
  
“That’s very sweet, Ted, but where are we?”   
  
He smiles at the slightest hint of impatience in her voice. Andromeda hates being kept in the dark, but he loves to tease her. “If you can guess, I’ll bring you back next year.”  
  
Andromeda glares at him, but then a blue explosion lights the sky, and her mouth drops open in a most un-ladylike fashion.   
  
_Pock! Pock!_  
  
The fireworks are spectacular, brilliant flashes of blue, green, and red, and when Andromeda smiles at him, delight in her eyes, Ted’s heart bursts with happiness. 

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was originally written in December 2010.
> 
> Come visit me on [tumblr!](http://galacticcoyote.tumblr.com/)


End file.
